Charles Shaughnessy
Charles George Patrick Shaughnessy wurde am 9. Februar 1955 in London geboren. Er ist ein britischer Film- und Theaterschauspieler Biografie Shaughnessy wurde als Sohn von Alfred James Shaughnessy, dem Drehbuchautor von Das Haus am Eaton Place, einer der beliebtesten Fernsehserien Großbritanniens, und dessen Frau Jean, einer Schauspielerin, geboren. Bereits im Grundschulalter spielte er in kleineren Theaterstücken mit. Nach seinem Abschluss am Eton College studierte er Rechtswissenschaften an der Universität Cambridge. Danach ging Shaughnessy zurück zur Schule, dieses Mal an die Central School of Speech and Drama in London, an der er seine spätere Frau, die US-amerikanische Studentin Susan Fallender kennenlernte. Das Paar ist seit 1983 verheiratet und hat zwei gemeinsame Töchter: Jenny Johanna (* 1990) und Madelyn Sarah (* 1995). 1984 erhielt Shaughnessy die Rolle des Shane Donovan in der Soap Zeit der Sehnsucht, die er acht Jahre lang spielte. Während dieser Zeit gewann er drei Soap Opera Digest Awards. Sein nächster Erfolg wurde die CBS-Serie Die Nanny. Shaughnessy spielte sechs Jahre lang den charmanten, englischen Broadway-Produzenten Maxwell Sheffield an der Seite von Fran Drescher. Sein plötzlicher Bekanntheitsgrad brachte ihm Hauptrollen in Filmen wie Der süße Kuss des Todes, Mamas Rendezvous mit einem Vampir, Familienschicksal – Eine Frau ist verzweifelt, Second Chances und The Painting. Seit er 2001 damit begonnen hat, seine Stimme einem kleinen Goldfisch namens Dennis in der Zeichentrickserie Stanley zu leihen, ist er nicht nur Erwachsenen bekannt, sondern auch zahlreichen Kindern. Für diese Arbeit wurde er am 11. Mai 2002 mit dem Daytime Emmy Award belohnt. Im Jahre 2003 widmete sich Shaughnessy wieder dem Theater und spielte in zwei Musicals Hauptrollen, eine Woche lang in Pittsburgh und einige Monate in New York. In dem romantischen Klassiker My Fair Lady übernahm er den Part des selbstverliebten Henry Higgins, der sich in das Blumenmädchen Eliza Dolittle verliebt. Den Broadway – und die Stadt UrineTown – machte er als Bösewicht Caldwell B. Cladwell unsicher und verbat das Benutzen von privaten Toiletten. Filmorgrafie *1984: Zeit der Sehnsucht *1989: Die Champagnerdynastie (Till We Meet Again) *1992: Mein unsichtbarer Freund (Day-O) *1993–1999: Die Nanny (The Nanny) *1996: Der süße Kuss des Todes (A Kiss So Deadly) *1996: Familienschicksal – Eine Frau ist verzweifelt (Everything to Gain) *1998: Die nackte Wahrheit über Männer und Frauen (Denial) *1998: Second Chances *2000: Mamas Rendezvous mit einem Vampir (Mom’s Got a Date with a Vampire) *2000: Spin und Marty: Unter Verdacht (The New Adventures of Spin and Marty: Suspect Behavior) *2001: The Painting *2002: Lass Dir was einfallen! (Get a Clue) *2005: Kids in America *2007: Saints & Sinners Gastauftritt in Serien *1983: Detektei Blunt (Agatha Christie’s Partners in Crime), Folge 1.1 *1993: Verrückt nach dir (Mad About You), Folge 1.19 *1993: Murphy Brown, Folge 5.15 *1995: Burkes Gesetz (Burke’s Law), Folge 2.4 *1996: Can’t Hurry Love, Folge 1.13 *1998: Fantasy Island, Folge 1.7 *1998: Sin City Spectacular, Folge 1.14 *1999: Martial Law, Folge 2.6 *2000–2001: Sabrina – total verhext! (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch), Folgen 5.4 und 5.18 *2002: Ein Hauch von Himmel (Touched By An Angel), Folge 9.8 *2003: She Spies – Drei Ladies Undercover (She Spies), Folge 1.20 *2004: Stargate SG-1, Folge 8.8, 8.10 (Recap) *2005–2006: Living with Fran, 7 Folgen *2006: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit), Folge 8.3 *2006: Veronica Mars, Folge 3.8 *2008: The Mentalist *2008: Mad Men *2009: Hannah Montana (als Byron) *2010: Zack und Cody an Bord *2010: CSI: NY, Folge 6.14 *2011: Happily Divorced *2012: Victorious Auftritte als Synchronsprecher *1994–1995: Duckman, Folgen 1.1, 1.2 und 2.1 *1995: Gargoyles – Auf den Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit (Gargoyles) *1995: The Nanny Christmas Special: Oy to the World *1997: Johnny Bravo *1998: Sports Theater with Shaquille O’Neal *1999: Hey Arnold! *2000: Heavy Gear: The Animated Series *2000: Max Steel *2001: Stanley *2001: Jackie Chan Adventures *2002: Die Abenteuer der Familie Stachelbeere (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *2002: Liberty’s Kids: Est. 1776 *2003: Freelancer (Videospiel) *2004: All Grown Up Besonderes: *6. Dezember 2004: The-Nanny-Reunion A Nosh To Remember *2005–2006: Living with Fran: wieder Co-Schauspieler Fran Dreschers (Erfolgsduo aus Die Nanny) Kategorie:Victorious Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 3